New Episodes
Even though Boomerang is supposed to air archival content, it has aired New Episodes of various shows since 2015 in various programming blocks under the "New Episodes" banner. ''New Episode Weekends ''New Episode Weekends was the first of these blocks, which ran from January 10, 2015 to July 12, 2015. It aired [[Grojband|''Grojband]], ''Numb Chucks'', and ''The Garfield Show'''' on weekend afternoons from 1 to 3 pm. ''New at 8:30 ''New at 8:30 aired from October 5, 2015 to January 29, 2016, and would air new episodes of a different show on weekday nights at 8:30 pm. It aired [[Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!]], ''Wabbit'', ''The Garfield Show'', ''Shaun the Sheep'', ''Dreamworks Dragons'', ''Sonic Boom'', and Transformers: Robots in Disguise. The Garfield Show Weekdays After New at 8:30 ''ended, new episodes of [[The Garfield Show|''The Garfield Show]]'' continued to air until October 28, 2016, with re-runs continuing to air until December 30, 2016. ''Saturday Morning Premieres ''Saturday Morning Premieres aired on Boomerang from February 6, 2016 to June 25, 2016, and featured new episodes of [[Wabbit|''Wabbit]], ''The Tom and Jerry Show'', [[Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!]], and [[Bunnicula|''Bunnicula]], airing them from 9 to 11 am. For cross-promotional purposes, it also was simulcast on Boomerang's sister channel, Cartoon Network, until March 12, 2016. When the block ended, ''Bunnicula'''' was removed from Boomerang's line-up entirely, while [[The Tom and Jerry Show|''The Tom and Jerry Show]], ''Wabbit'', and [[Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!]] continued to air on Boomerang until August 1, 2016, October 31, 2016, and March 5, 2017, respectively. Boomerang later added new episodes of the shows featured on the block to its SOVD service beginning on the service's launch on April 11, 2017, and has burned off those episodes since then, airing them in graveyard timeslots, unadvertised, since May 2017. ''Shaun the Sheep Weekdays On January 2, 2017, ''Shaun the Sheep'''' began airing new episodes on weekdays, replacing [[The Garfield Show|''The Garfield Show]]. ''The series left Boomerang on July 3, 2017. ''Weeknights at 8 PM ''Weeknights at 8 PM launched on April 3, 2017, replacing [[Teen Titans Go!|''Teen Titans Go!]], ''and ended on November 3, 2017, when it was replaced by [[Ben 10 (2016 TV series)|''Ben 10 (2016 TV series)]]. The block aired new episodes of ''Grizzy and the Lemmings'''' and [[My Knight and Me|''My Knight and Me]]'' on weekday nights at 8 and 8:30 pm respectively. When the block ended, [[Grizzy and the Lemmings|''Grizzy and the Lemmings]]'' moved to weekday evenings at 5 pm, before moving to the ''Weekends at 1 PM ''block (see below) on January 8, 2018, and [[My Knight and Me|''My Knight and Me]]'' began airing weekday afternoons at 1 pm, before moving to every morning at 6 am on January 1, 2018, then, finally, its current timeslot of only weekend mornings at 6 am on May 27, 2018. ''Weekends at 1 PM New episodes of ''Peanuts'''' had been shown on weekends since July 1, 2016, replacing [[Bunnicula|''Bunnicula]]. On January 6, 2018, ''Grizzy and the Lemmings'''' ''also began airing new episodes on weekends, turning the timeslots used into a new block, ''Weekends at 1 PM, the brand's most recent block. The block ended on March 4, 2018, with ''Grizzy and the Lemmings'''' leaving Boomerang's line-up entirely, and [[Peanuts|''Peanuts]]'' moving to weekday evenings at 5 pm, before it also left Boomerang's schedule, on April 1, 2018. However, on April 30, 2018, [[Peanuts|''Peanuts]]'' and [[Grizzy and the Lemmings|''Grizzy and the Lemmings]]'' both returned to Boomerang's schedule, with the two shows switching their timeslots with each other everyday, with one of the two shows airing for a half-hour at 11:30 am, and the other show airing for an hour at 1 pm. [[Grizzy and the Lemmings|''Grizzy and the Lemmings]]'' left Boomerang's schedule again on May 20, 2018, with [[Peanuts|''Peanuts]]'' ''now airing only for an hour on weekends at 7 am as a result of this.Category:Programing Blocks Category:Original and First-run Aquired Programing Category:Animation Studios